


Composed

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Prompto's parents love him okay?, noct learns a tough lesson, this is a pro-Prompto's parents story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: Noctis keeps getting threatening notes in his locker at school. He figures it's nothing to worry about, so he keeps it secret until it's too late.





	Composed

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Fanfic Friday 15! This is the last of the FFXV requests, but y'all have a new chapter of Meteor coming on Monday (hehehehehehehehe)
> 
> To the anon who requested this, I really hope you enjoy this ^_^ It came out A LOT angstier than originally expected ^^;;;;

The first threat was a scrawled note jammed into his school locker. 

_Watch your step. We are watching._

Noctis frowned. What did that mean? He resisted the urge to look around. He didn't want to give someone the satisfaction. Instead, he jammed the note into his pocket and pulled out the textbooks he needed for homework. He needed to get going. Ignis was waiting to take him to tonight’s training session. Couldn’t keep him waiting. Or keep Gladio waiting. Not if he wanted to avoid lectures from both of them about the importance of timeliness.

He forgot all about the note until he got back to his new apartment later that evening. Pulling it out, he thought about what to do. Threats weren't exactly new. He and Dad had had plenty over the years. Protocol said he needed to report it. And yet he hadn't been in the apartment a week yet. He didn't want to risk losing it because of someone at school.

Noctis crumpled the note, dumped it in the trash, and took a shower to wash off the sweat from training. Gladio had introduced lances, and there wasn't an inch of Noctis that didn't ache. Still, warping with a lance was a lot of fun. His aim was a bit crap, but he liked it. Not as much as the sword or even daggers, but way better than the broadsword. 

By the time he went to bed, he'd forgotten all about the note again.

Except two days later he found another threat in his locker, this one complete with a photoshopped image of himself dead. Really, horrifically dead. 

_You don’t deserve to live. We are coming for you._

Noctis rolled his eyes. They could try. School bullies were nothing new. They tried something every now and then, and either learned the very hard way not to screw with the Crown Prince, or simply got bored and gave up. Noctis fully expected this person to get bored too.

The notes continued, on and off, for a couple of weeks. The threats became increasingly graphic, but nothing actually happened. The words didn’t vary much. He didn’t deserve to live. He had to die. _We are coming for you…_ Noctis knew he should probably mention what was happening to someone, but if he did that, what were the chances they'd haul him out of the school, out of the apartment, and back into the Citadel? No way. Noctis could deal with idiots who thought pictures and threats were enough to stop him.

"Hey! Eos to Noct! Come in Noct!"

Noctis shook himself. He hadn't even noticed Prompto approaching. Slamming his locker shut, he turned to his friend. "Hey."

"School's out for the weekend, dude!" Prompto performed a jig, grinning excitedly. "Are you free to head to the arcade for a couple of hours? My parents are home this weekend, but they said I needed to kill some time before going home. I guess they have a surprise for me!"

Glancing at the time on his phone, Noctis saw that he did have time before today's training. "Sure. Let's go."

They were halfway there when Noctis realised someone followed them. Shit. He stayed calm and mentally reviewed his training. He still had some trouble summoning weapons at will, but he’d gotten a lot better at warping lately. If he had to defend Prompto and himself, Noctis could do it. Maybe not as smoothly as he’d like, but he’d manage. He didn't want to panic Prompto, but he also needed to keep his friend safe. Noctis cursed. The threats never said anything about his friend, but if this bastard thought he could use Prompto against Noctis, he had another thing coming.

“…hear me, Noct?”

Stirring out of his thoughts, Noctis turned to Prompto. “Sorry.”

Prompto shook his head. “It’s fine, don’t worry. You must have all kinds of royal stuff to think about.” 

“Yeah.” Except there was no way Prompto expected the ‘royal stuff’ to include a stalker leaving threatening messages.

For the first time, Noctis wished he had told someone.

He caught sight of the stalker in a shop window. They were small, dressed in black, and had their hands jammed into their pockets. Maybe they had a weapon. Noctis’ own hands squeezed into fists. This couldn’t go on. Prompto wasn’t trained. He was in danger here if they were attacked.

Noctis grabbed Prompto and dragged him into the first shop they came by.

“Uh, just say if you wanna buy manga,” Prompto said. “You don’t need to drag me in. I need some new reading material anyway.”

“Just didn’t wanna miss it,” Noctis said, sounding indifferent. He hadn’t even realised they’d reached their local manga store. The stalker had taken up way too much of his focus… which was bad because he needed to keep an eye on their surroundings.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was so out of his depth.

Prompto grinned. “Perfect pre-arcade pitstop. Come on, let’s see if the latest edition of the SOLDIER manga is out. I gotta know if –”

Barely listening, Noctis followed Prompto through the store. It was still pretty quiet, and the long rows of shelves would provide cover. Perfect. This would give them the chance to lose the stalker. Noctis glanced back at the door and saw the shadowy figure turning to come in. Yeah, this person was definitely after him. So Noctis would lose the bastard, after which he _swore_ he would tell Gladio and Ignis about the threats, even with all the lectures they were sure to give him.

“Dude, dude! The next volume’s here. I have gotta buy it!” Prompto said.

“Yeah, sure.” Noctis looked back.

The stalker blocked the end of the row, the hood hiding their face.

Noctis stepped around Prompto. Whoever they were, they weren’t going to hurt him.

The stalker raised a hand.

Pointed.

_We are coming for you._

_We._

Noctis turned around.

There was another figure. A massive, balding man.

He had his hand raised too.

Except he held a gun.

And he aimed it at Prompto.

Noctis knocked Prompto down the same instant the gun fired. They hit the ground hard, Prompto crying out. Noctis looked up, saw the man closing in, the gun still raised. Noctis didn’t think; he reacted. He grabbed a massive manga volume and launched it at the guy, knocking the gun way off aim. Noctis had to risk a close quarters attack; his mind was too scrambled to even try pulling a weapon out of the armiger. He threw himself at the shooter, grabbed the gun and smashed it into his hooded head, taking him out. He hit the ground, completely limp.

“Stand down!”

Noctis turned. The other attacker, female and young based on her voice, had her arm around Prompto’s neck and another gun to his head.

“I will kill him,” she said. “Drop the gun.”

Noctis reined in his urge to panic. Gladio always taught him to keep a cool head. _Fought_ him into keeping a cool head. So Noctis didn’t attack and he didn’t move other than to drop the gun and hold up his hands.

“You have no idea who we are, do you?” the girl asked.

Noctis forced the words out. “I’m sorry, I don’t.” He needed to keep her focused on him. He was sure the store’s staff would’ve already called the police, which meant the Crownsguard would be alerted as a matter of standard whether or not Noctis had been identified in the call. All he had to do was hold on.

The girl tossed her hood back. Noctis recognised her.

She was in his class. Fleur. That was her name.

But it was more than that. So much more than that.

“You’re a selfish bastard! She sacrificed everything for you! She died so you could live, but what do you do to honour her? Nothing!”

And just like that, Noctis knew who Fleur meant.

Ciel. His childhood nanny. The one who’d been there.

“You’re Ciel’s sister,” Noctis said.

“And that’s her father you attacked!” Fleur shrieked. “You piece of shit! Who do you think you are?!”

Noctis didn’t dare look back at the man. If he took his eyes off this girl, she might hurt Prompto. He looked at his friend, saw the panic in Prompto’s huge eyes. Noctis looked back to Fleur. After Ciel had died, his father had dealt with her family. Noctis hadn’t… he’d never reached out. The loss of Ciel still hurt, deep down. But he’d moved on with his life. He’d had to. That’s what Dad always said. Stand tall, walk on.

And leave victims in his wake.

“Ciel was wonderful,” Noctis said. “She was always so kind to me. I owe her my life.”

“And how did you repay her?” Fleur snarled. “By forgetting her! By acting like she never existed!” Her arm tightened around Prompto’s throat. Prompto gasped, the sound strangled. Fleur barely noticed. “You took her from me, so why don’t I take your best friend from you?”

The gun went to Prompto’s head, her finger on the trigger.

“Please don’t,” Noctis said. Fear raised his voice and its pitch. “Please. I’ll do anything.”

Her face twisted into a bitter smirk. “Oh. Really? Then why don’t you bring her back? You can use magic? Snap your fingers and bring Ciel back to me!”

“I can’t,” Noctis said. What was she going to do? She couldn’t hurt Prompto. He couldn’t let her. But no one had arrived yet, and she didn’t seem to be backing down. “I’m sorry. I would’ve done it back then if I could. My father would have. But we can’t. Ciel… I know she died for me.” He still remembered it; coming to in a pool of blood, some of it his, too much of it hers. He remembered the daemon towering over him, ready to kill him too. “I’m so sorry.”

“Then it’s too late for your friend too.”

“Noct!” Prompto’s voice was a thin wail.

He had to stop her. He couldn’t shoot her, and he’d never close the distance in time. Noctis scrambled for an idea. “Did she sing to you too?”

Fleur stared at him, her finger slackening its grip on the trigger. “What?”

“Ciel. Did she sing to you too? She always sang to me.” The memories of her songs rose up within him. His throat squeezed, the pain suddenly rushing over him. He pulled it in as hard as he could. Crying really wouldn’t help this situation. “It’s one of the things I miss the most about her. She was really talented.”

Her eyes shone with tears. “She always sang. She wanted… She loved music. Just like our mother.”

“And she wrote it,” Noctis said.

Fleur nodded. “Yes, she did. I have some at home.”

It was working. Her hold on Prompto loosened.

“I do too. Her compositions. She used to write them while I napped. That’s what she said. I kept them safe, but they belong to you.” Noctis took the tiniest step forward. “You should have them back. We can go to the Citadel together and get them.”

She looked at him, her expression morphing back into rage. She shoved Prompto aside, sending him crashing into the bookshelves. She closed in on Noctis, the gun now aimed at his chest.

“You kept them? You kept her music from me? Bastard! How dare you – ah!”

Prompto threw himself at her legs, tackling her to the ground. She hit the floor hard, and Noctis grabbed the gun, tossing it out of reach. Fleur bucked against Prompto’s weight, screaming and snarling. Prompto stayed put, pinning her down.

Noctis turned back to the father, but he still hadn’t come around. And then shouts went out as police, Glaives and Crownsguard rushed the scene. Hands grabbed him, pulling his away and shouting orders. The next thing he knew, he was sat next to Prompto on a bench outside the shop, guards surrounding them.

“You saved my life,” Noctis said. “Thank you.”

“I can’t stop shaking,” Prompto said, his voice trembling.

Noctis looked to him. “This was all my fault,” he said. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You never should’ve had to go through that.”

Prompto laughed. Tried anyway. Noctis winced at the sound of his friend’s tears. “I thought I was gonna die. I thought we were both gonna die.”

“I’m so sorry. I – ” Should’ve said something to Ignis and Gladio about those threats. Instead, he’d tried to deal with it by not dealing with it and now his best friend was traumatised. Maybe he’d realise what being friends with a prince meant and he’d run for his life.

Literally.

“I never wanted anything like that to happen to you,” Noctis said. “I am so sorry.”

Prompto shook his head. “How could you know?”

A strangled sound came out of Noctis. “I –”

“Prompto!”

His head shot up. “Mom?”

Noctis looked over and saw a woman running over. Dressed in old, paint-stained sweats, her brown hair swept back in a messy ponytail, she shoved past the guards and grabbed Prompto. No one tried to stop her. Noctis got the feeling she’d punch out anyone who tried.

Prompto’s mother rubbed his back, holding him tight. “You’re okay, sweetie. You’re okay. I’m here.”

Prompto clung to her. Noctis could see his friend’s shoulder’s shaking. “I know, Mom,” Prompto said tearfully. “It was just kinda crazy.”

“Shh, shh. We should get you home. Your dad and I will just have to spoil you twice as much for being away. He’s on his way too. He’s just not as fast as I am.”

Prompto chuckled, wiping his eyes. “He should come running with me.”

Silent, Noctis watched Prompto and his mother. She comforted him, wiping his tears and hugging him tightly. Noctis didn’t dare disturb them, even though he knew he owed them both an apology. Instead, he watched in awe as Prompto’s mother gently guided him away. Neither looked back. Noctis didn’t blame them. It was probably better if Prompto never spoke to him again. There were always threats against the Crown. Maybe next time he wouldn’t be so lucky.

The guards closed around Noctis, blocking him from sight. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw Ignis’ name onscreen.

Might as well confess to it all right now.

Noctis answered the call. “I’m okay,” he said.

“You’re uninjured?” Ignis said.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. “Prompto’s alright too. His mother came for him.”

“I apologise, Noct. As does Gladio. We’re on our way now. We should’ve looked into the student body at the school more closely and – ”

“It’s my fault.” The words came out surprising flat. Noctis was impressed with himself. The lump in his chest squeezing his heart left him breathless, but there wasn’t a hint of it in his voice. All that etiquette training had really paid off. “She was threatening me and –”

“You’re not to blame for her or her father’s actions, Noct. How were you to possibly know –”

“Because they’ve been threatening me for weeks.”

The silence told Noctis everything. He wanted to curl in on himself, but he couldn’t. Not in front of the guards and definitely not in public even if a cordon kept them off the street.

“Did they threaten violence against others if you told?” Ignis asked.

“No.”

“You just kept it to yourself?” Ignis asked. “You didn’t consider the importance of sharing such threats with others tasked with protecting you?”

Noctis swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut against a sudden onrush of hot tears. “No.”

“Why not?”

Noctis couldn’t say. Not without crying. And there was no way he was going to do that here. Or anywhere. Ever. He pulled in a deep breath, casting his thoughts onto something, anything, else.

“Are you still there?” Ignis asked. He didn’t sound worried anymore. He sounded tense. And a tense Ignis meant an angry Ignis.

“I’m here,” Noctis said.

“Answer my question,” Ignis said.

“Because I didn’t think it was serious,” Noctis said.

“Well, you’ve certainly been proven wrong on that account.”

Noctis didn’t get a chance to respond to Ignis, because the next voice he heard was Gladio’s. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell us?” he demanded.

“Because I didn’t,” Noctis said.

That wasn’t the right thing to say at all. It set Gladio off so loudly, the guards actually turned to him to check he was alright. He wanted to hang up, delay the lectures until they were away from other people. He didn’t. He already knew he was in for all kinds of punishments for this.

Although Noctis didn’t think Ignis or Gladio could come up with anything worse than Prompto never speaking to him again.

Reluctantly, Noctis pulled the phone back to his ear. Gladio hadn’t finished. “You are gonna train until your damned arms fall off. You think you can handle threats like this by yourself? Fine. Then we’re gonna train so that you can. No excuses.”

“Whatever,” Noctis said.

And that wasn’t the right thing to say either, because that set Gladio off on another rant about taking responsibility and he didn’t even stop when Ignis pulled up and the two of them grabbed Noctis and dragged him back to the car.

“Of all the dumbass things you’ve ever done, this one might be the worst, most selfish stunt you’ve ever pulled,” Gladio went on as they drove away.

“He’s right,” Ignis chimed in with grave concern. “This whole situation most likely could’ve been avoided.”

Noctis knew that. This whole mess was his fault. How much longer did they intend to berate him?

Most of the night, it turned out, pausing only when Noctis spoke to Dad on the phone to assure him he was fine and no, he’d never keep anything like this quiet again.

“And your friend is alright?” Regis asked.

Noctis swallowed. “His mother came for him. He’s okay.”

“Good. Take care, Noct. And try not to give me any more heart attacks. I’m far too young.”

“Yeah, sorry, Dad.”

The call ended and Gladio and Ignis picked up where they’d left off. Noctis said nothing, just sat there and took their anger and frustration. Because it was his fault, he had been an idiot, and nothing would make up for that. He kept seeing the girl with the gun to Prompto’s head. If she’d just pulled the trigger… Prompto would be dead.

His best friend.

Dead.

Noctis was on his feet and running, making it to the bathroom just in time to lose his lunch, his breakfast, and everything else.

“Let that be a lesson to you,” Gladio said from the doorway when Noctis’ stomach finally finished.

Noctis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah, thanks for that.”

“You’ve got no one to blame but –”

“But myself?” Noctis shot back. He _knew_ dammit. He knew that. Apparently, throwing up also caused word vomit. “Because it’s not the fault of the people who did this. It’s not their fault they tried to hurt people. Fine. I get it. I should’ve told you. Because it is my fault I never thought about Ciel’s family or what they lost when she died, or how much it hurt or –” He bent double, a sob escaping him. If he hadn’t asked to go see the fireflies that day, none of his guards or Ciel would’ve died. Had he ever stopped to think about their families and their losses? “They’re all dead because of me. I get it. No one to blame but myself. And now Prompto has to stay away from me before I get him killed too.”

It passed through his mind again; the terrible what if of Prompto taking a gunshot. Dying.

“No one to blame but myself,” Noctis muttered, scrubbing his eyes. No more tears. Crying was for wusses. That would probably be Gladio’s next line.

“That isn’t true at all, and you know it,” Ignis said.

Noctis snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“You aren’t responsible for these people’s actions, or what happened back then. But what you do need to learn is that you don’t have to shoulder all of this alone. These threats were serious. All and any threats are serious, regardless of the outcomes.”

Noctis looked up. Ignis crouched ahead of him. Gladio was conspicuously absent.

“But you didn’t make her or her father attack you. You didn’t deserve this. It was a terrible attack, an avoidable one perhaps, but you dealt with it as best you could given the circumstances.” Ignis reached out, his hand resting on Noctis’ shoulder. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Prompto’s never gonna speak to me again,” Noctis said. It made him more miserable than he could remember being in a very long time. He hugged his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on them. “It’s all my fault.”

“Let’s give him some time. I think you’ll find him a little more resilient than you think he is.”

“He shouldn’t be,” Noctis said. “He should find a new friend. One who won’t get guns pointed at him.”

“That won’t happen again,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, it will,” Noctis said. “That’s who I am. There will always be threats. People are always going to die around me.”

Ignis’ hand squeezed Noctis’ arm. “I think you’ll find Prompto is willing to take that risk.”

“Maybe I don’t want him to,” Noctis said. He didn’t want anyone else dying for him.

“Why don’t you take a shower? Freshen up. You’ll feel better for it.”

Noctis figured he reeked of vomit, so he agreed. Ignis left him to it, and Noctis heard him and Gladio speaking softly in the living area. Shedding his uniform, Noctis stepped into the shower, the water pounding his head as he cranked it up to its highest setting. He reached carefully for his back, his fingers running over the familiar gnarls and dips in his skin where the scar remained.

He never, ever, wanted someone to die protecting him ever again.

He didn’t even want anyone to come close, so if that meant he had to be honest about threats, he would be. If that meant Gladio would beat him into the ground in the hopes of making him a better fighter, so be it.

No one would ever take someone from Noctis again.

* * *

Half an hour later, Noctis emerged from the bathroom. He found Ignis and Gladio at the table in the living area, coffee mugs and plates of sandwiches in front of them. Both looked up as Noctis came in.

“You alright?” Gladio asked.

“I’m fine,” Noctis said.

“Ignis is gonna drop you off at the Citadel early tomorrow for training,” Gladio added.

“Right.”

Ignis pushed something towards Noctis. He realised it was his phone. “You seem to have a lot of messages.”

Noctis grabbed the phone, ignoring Gladio’s chuckle. Noctis reading through the long stream of messages from Prompto.

_DUDE ARE YOU OKAY?! CAN’T BELIEVE I DIDN’T CHECK ON YOU SO SO SO SORRY!_

_Mom was totally freaked. Okay, I was totally freaked. EVERYONE WAS TOTALLY FREAKED. Please tell me you’re okay!_

_Okay, I’m not freaking out because I can see you haven’t picked up your messages. What does that mean?!? Send up a signal flare if you have to! Tell me you’re alright._

_I am not gonna sleep tonight if you don’t answer me!!!!_

Noctis laughed. He sent back a message. _I’m fine. Sorry about everything. You okay?_

The message came back in five seconds flat, complete with dancing chocobo emojis. _Noct! There you are! I’m fine. Mom and Dad aren’t gonna let me outta their sight this weekend, but I guess that was kinda the plan anyway soooooo… yeah. All good here!_

Tears washed across Noctis’ vision. He turned away from the other so they didn’t see. _Good. So, see you Monday?_

_Yeah! Have a great weekend, okay? And stay safe!_

_You too._ Noctis wanted to say more, like ‘promise to not almost get you shot again’ or words to that effect, but his fingers wouldn’t hit the keys.

Maybe some things were better left unsaid.

Slipping his phone into his pocket. Noctis blinked hard and turned back to Gladio. “I’ll be there tomorrow. Whatever training you want me to do, I’ll do it.”

Gladio nodded. “I’m probably gonna make you regret saying that.”

“No, you won’t,” Noctis said. If it meant he’d be strong enough to keep people safe, he’d endure it.

Gladio laughed. “Don’t challenge me.”

“And we’re in agreement regarding future threats?” Ignis asked. “Anything like this happens ever again, no matter how minor, and you tell us.”

“I’ll tell you,” Noctis said.

“Good,” Ignis said.

“Oh, and you will also be required to help tidy the manga store tomorrow morning,” Ignis said.

“If you can move by the time I’m done with you,” Gladio said.

“Whatever it takes.” Noctis had learned this lesson. He would never risk his best friend’s life like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on [Tumblr](http://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/) (where I am still kinda in my post-Meteor Chapter Four bunker)


End file.
